


Secret Anthem

by DTBSpecialist (rockforever)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Fluff, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforever/pseuds/DTBSpecialist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kana had a nice life- a loving fiancee whom she held dear, a kind mother, a protective father, a younger brother- and then there was the fault in the whole picture. The bitter elder sister who was determined to be the next head of the Clan. After being accused of the murder of her family, Kana's life fell down around her- but that certainly didn't stop the youth. ItachixOC KakaxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Secret Anthem_

_Prologue_

_Warning: Some content may not be suitable for young readers._

* * *

 

I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm scared. I want to go home. Not home to the my previous dwelling, but home. Back where it all started, that rumored place in the clouds with the Big Man. At least, that's what mom and dad always said home was. That's where all my troubles were supposed to disappear; that's where I wished I could go when mom had shut me off from everyone I'd loved as she'd did my sister, and that's when daddy became dad and in a year someone I loved and was so familiar with became a mere stranger.

Home, where it would all be fine.

But that was a distant dream, one that needed to be eradicated, and quickly if I was ever going to survive the hunt for my head. The words "I'm innocent" meant nothing to ninja who were deprived of drama and action in their lives; the ones who had been denied their chance to fight and had never started the clock on their 15 minutes of fame. It was pathetic to watch those you once thought of as family turn on you without a moment's hesitation and suddenly become best friends with the ones they were trashing just the day before.

Whatever happened, I didn't do it. I didn't mean for it to happen, and I know I had nothing to do with it, but for some odd reason, I can't help but try and remember memories that aren't there. I can't help it and I can't help myself and it's eating away at me

bit

by

bit.

But only for a little longer, just a bit longer, will I have to endure it all. Soon, I can shoulder all of my responsibilities onto someone else, someone who was once close to me years and years ago since the strangers I once called parents are now dead. There's no reason for me to bear a pain that was never meant to be mine, so I can just push it all on someone else.

Can't I?

I can.


	2. Swear To Me

_Secret Anthem_

_Chapter One: Swear To Me_

_Warning: Some content may not be suitable for young readers._

* * *

 

Kana trudged up the ever curving hill praying it would end soon. She heard her ninken, Inori bark behind her and Inori's brother ninken, Hideo bark back a bit more ferociously.

"Stop it you two." Kana said dully. The last thing she wanted while walking up a hill, dehydrated and aching, was to hear the last two companions she had left in the world barking at each other. Especially when they could speak. At least shout at each other in a language Kana could understand. Inori groaned and they all continued moving along.

Kana had been feeling light-headed for the past hour and a half or so, but she had ignored it until the slight dizziness turned into frightening pain. She plopped down onto the path they all walked with a sigh and grabbed her head as it began to pound.

"Kana," Inori began softly. "Are you okay?" Kana let out a ragged breath but refused to sit down the rest of the day. They had to move, there were ninja on them only a few hours ago and Kana wasn't going to be caught. Not yet. She got up reluctantly with a groan and nodded, the pain in her head jackhammering into her skull.

"I'll be fine." She whispered, too afraid to raise her voice.

"No you won't. You're dehydrated Kana. Take a water break." Hideo protested and Kana shot him a sinister look. She didn't like being doubted and she definitely didn't appreciate being bossed around by a dog.

"I'm fine." She said warningly. Hideo's ears went back and he lowered his head.

"Okay…" Kana didn't feel bad, her parents had robbed her of that simplicity a long time ago. It was hard for her to feel sorry for her actions when she had been told her whole life to be ruthless in each decision she made. To be swift when it came to punishment and coniving when it came to battle. Unfortunately Kana couldn't think that way when it came to her ninken, but she did keep them in line and she didn't stand for pseudo-leadership from them. Kana was old enough to make decisions for herself.

The more she walked, the hotter it got. The sweat was beginning to pool on the back of her neck and her already unruly curls were gaining a frizzy trend which Kana wasn't prepared to deal with. It didn't take long before she took off her shirt and tied her hair up in the tan piece of ragged cloth leaving her partially nude.

"Kana!" Inori barked. "What if someone comes by?" Kana shrugged.

"Then I'm assuming they'll try and kill me before they stop to stare." Her reply was dry and humorless, but Inori didn't expect a joke from Kana. She never did. Kana didn't joke, she was too mature- no, she was too broken even for jokes. Everything in her life had been train, practice, punishment, run and repeat. There was no room for love, or jokes, or lightheartedness. Only strict, harsh rules and punishments, her rewards were the skills and cold characteristics she got from her life routine. It saddened Inori and Hideo both to think that such a young soul had been drained of it's color before being fully painted in the first place.

Inori could see the small light in Kana's eyes dwindling down and she began hearing the huffs and puffs of Kana's breath. Finally, when Kana hunched over all of a sudden and threw up all the food she'd managed to scarf down Inori forced her to sit down against a tree. Kana placed a hand against her stomach as she let her head loll to the side.

"Hideo, I think she's really dehydrated." Inori spoke frantically. She couldn't let Kana die, not now. Not when they'd come so far, Inori and Hideo owed Kana their lives.

"I'll go find something!" Hideo rushed off with those last words and Inori looked back at Kana. Her eyes were just barely open and she tried raising her hand. A sense of overwhelming mothership came over Inori and she nudged her head against Kana's hand. Kana's eyes widened only slightly but Inori got the message. She looked behind herself just in time to see a silver-haired man with a mask. Inori barked as her fur stood up straight as wires.

"Oh, wow, two ninken, curly hair… I think that's… Kanade Tsukino?" The man said in wonder, closing a book he held in his hand. Inori bristled with tension and growled. The man shut his eyes and smiled behind his mask before trying to pet Inori gently. The ninken barked ferociously and leapt to bite the man in front of her as she felt Kana's presence fading quicker and quicker. The man withdrew his hand just as Hideo appeared behind him. Inori made no noise, but backed away slowly going to guard Kana as Hideo snuck up behind the mysterious man. Before the larger ninken could move in to attack the the man turned and simply fended Hideo off as if he were light as a feather. Inori let out a small whimper and curled around Kana in a protective manner.

"Protect Kana!" Hideo shouted. The man sighed.

"I'm not here to harm any of you, of course, being that she's a fairly dangerous criminal I'm going to need you to hand her over. But I promise, I'll make sure no harm comes to her, at least not under my watch." Inori stared at the tall man in front of her. It didn't make sense to try and fight, not with what he was offering.

"Don't do it Inori." Hideo commanded.

"Hush!" Inori barked. "I…" She couldn't think of a reply, but thankfully she didn't have to.

"Take… me." Kana breathed out before closing her eyes. The man moved in to grab Kana but Inori growled, baring her teeth. The man backed off. "It's her choice and my offer, or we can sit here and have a debate until she dies. The Leaf Village is only a few minutes away." Realizing she had no choice Inori very reluctantly left Kana's side. The man finally picked up Kana and slid his arm under her knees carrying her princess style. "Follow me." He said. Inori didn't have to be told twice, not when it was Kana's life at stake. She barked at her brother and the two were off following the man.

* * *

 

The sunlight poured in through the window and Kana's skin drank the light as if she had no color to her at all which wasn't the case. Her grey eyes just barely opened and she seen the light blue sky, pink and purple flowers in the way of the clouds. She didn't try to sit up, knowing it would be a bad idea so she laid there. Still as the flowers on her windowsill.

...Windowsill.

Kana frantically looked around, nothing was registering in her brain. Where was she? White walls, green floors, sterile smell. Kana noted that she was in the a medical wing somewhere and panickedly remembered that when she'd passed out she was in the middle of nowhere. And her companions… where were her ninken? Were they okay?

Kana, despite her valiant efforts, slid from under her covers. Her feet found the cold floor and she wrapped her arms around herself, all thoughts of announcing her presence gone. Instead she shivered and continued to walk, but this time closer to the sunlight coming in from the open window. She ran a bound hand through her long, unruly curls and found they were no longer matted and knotted, but instead her fingers glided through the soft strands.

Kana shook her head, distraught. She tried to remember what had happened before she passed out. There was a faint memory of a man with silver hair, just on the tip of her brain begging to expand, but Kana repressed anything she wasn't sure of.

"So, you're awake?" Kana turned quickly, deftly reaching for her katana that wasn't there. She bit her cheek in frustration and hardened her facial expression, but it was hide to hide her shock at seeing the man from her memory.

"I am." Kana replied. "And I would like to know where I am and why." Her tone was demanding and let no mercy through. The man laughed lightly and Kana balled her hand into a fist. "I don't see what's so funny." The man shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just that your hands are bound and you're still frisky. I've heard rumors about you, but I think this is a whole new level. I don't even think Naruto would be so demanding bound in front of his 'captor'." Kana's eyes darkened.

"Where am I?" She enunciated each word as if they were each threats.

"The Leaf Village." The man replied.

"And you are?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Kana raised an eyebrow.

"The infamous Copy Ninja, huh?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yours truly." Kana snorted.

"I'm not impressed." She lowered her eyes beginning to feel defeated. "So, what does the Hokage plan on doing with me? Public execution? She always seemed like the type to degrade her prisoners. Or rub their helplessness in their face."

_'Is my game of cat and mouse over?'_ Kana thought. Without meaning to she furrowed her brows, trying to hold back a small cry. _'I know they're going to kill me. I should've been prepared to-'_

"Well, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. I told your friends that I wasn't going to let you get killed on my watch and since I found you, I get to decide what to do with you. Not Lady Tsunade."Kana's eyes widened.

"...What?" She said, incredulously. "You're not going to…" Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't see the need to, that is, if you can prove yourself to me." And there was the catch. Kana sighed and waved Kakashi off, lifting her other hand on accord her the chains that bound them. She rubbed the area of skin that was chafing. "I've heard you say you're innocent in the Tsukino murder case?" Kana nodded.

"I am." She replied. "But I'm not going to sit here and tell you every little detail just to live when we all die anyways. It's not worth it to spill my private life."

"From what I understand another man, not from your family, was killed. I don't think you'd get the death sentence for that, you'd get something much worse." Kana went rigid. Now she was just uncomfortable, but she shrugged off Kakashi's "threat".

"Fine, I'll deal with it when it comes." Kana turned to look out the window once more and seen a family walking. A mother and father had their child in between them swinging him back and forth. Kana stared longingly at their smiling faces and wished she too still had a family.

"You are incredibly stubborn." Kakashi commented. "But I guess I can't do anything about it. If you don't want to tell me then you just won't." Kana did nothing.

"Can I have my ninken back now?" Kakashi scoffed.

"All the questions you must have and that's the one you ask… I brought them back to my home so that they could eat and get some rest. They're fine, I promise. Later if you want you can come by and get them." Kana looked back at Kakashi only to see that he was reading a book. A rather… tasteless book. Kana's lip curled in disgust and she turned her head away from the sight feeling a bit of heat rise to her face, but quickly beginning to fan herself.

"... Thank you. I know most people would've left them in back in the hills." Kana said humbly.

"So, the Princess can say thanks?" Kakashi said in a mocking tone. Kana cut her eyes at him. The man was quickly draining her of what little patience she had. Kana wasn't one to get too snappy, but she didn't like sitting back and letting people disrespect her. And disrespect to her was a range of things.

"I'm not a Princess, and I can say thank you. I was raised to have manners." Kana informed him.

"When you were a Princess." Kana stared at Kakashi with wicked eyes. Her face conveyed everything that amused Kakashi; anger, irritation, cleverness, an unspoken drive…

"That was a very long time ago. Years ago, drop it." Kakashi offered a small smile as he stood and ventured over to Kana's personal space. He took the chains that bound her hands and snapped them leaving Kana in mild shock. "What are you-"

"I don't think you're an immediate threat, but the first wrong move you make will be your last." Kana nodded showing she understood and Kakashi motioned for her to follow him. "I'm taking you to go see the Hokage, she's requested your audience." Kana huffed but followed after the silver-haired man.

The closer they got to the Hokage's office the more rational Kana's thoughts became. She had to buckle down, she could be walking into a trap and if that was the case then she needed to be prepared for anything. When Kakashi rapped on the door to Tsunade's office, Kana tensed.

"Come in!" A female voice called. Kakashi entered the room, Kana following after him. Kana's eyes met the hard, brown eyes of Tsunade. "Close the door Kakashi." She ordered. There was another woman in the room along with two members of the ANBU. Kana knew who they were because of their uniforms and the masks they bore. She nearly laughed.

_'Like they would help.'_ She thought. Two ANBU members would never be enough to actually take her down. Tsunade on the other hand… Kakashi sat down in one of the chairs in front of Kana while the latter continued to stand. Tsunade's eyes bored into Kana and she felt a twinge of intimidation.

"This is her." Kakashi said simply. Tsunade nodded.

"I never thought a ninja of the Hidden Leaf would be the one to capture someone as dangerous as you." Tsunade directed her comment to Kana and the young woman shrugged.

"Well," She began. "Things happen that we would never expect. It's called irony, just in case you needed a literature lesson." Tsunade's eyes darkened.

"Or it could be called karma in your current situation." Kana rolled her eyes.

"I didn't kill anyone. Whatever you say or do, I know I didn't do it and I know you know I didn't do it. My clan just wanted something to bitch about; some way to get on the daimyo's good side after all the treachery clans with Kekkei Genkai have been accused of."

"And you're not helping them out at all." Kana laughed. "I never really planned on it. Sorry to burst your bubble, bit-" "Kana." Kakashi cut her off.

"Be mindful of who you're talking to. You're no longer a Princess of a noble clan, nor are you very respected anywhere. We could easily have you killed right now." Kana grunted and shook her head. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, then let's start off with something a bit easier." She offered gripping the bridge of her nose. "What were you doing wandering so close to the Leaf?" Kana shrugged rebelliously and turned her head to look out the window.

"I guess what I'm usually doing. Running." Kana replied.

"From who?" Tsunade pressed. Kana cut her eyes at the blonde.

"Who knows." The room went silent but filled with an unignorable tension that hung thick in the air. Kakashi was caught uncomfortably between two lionesses and neither of them was giving up. Neither of their eyes would leave the others and Kakashi was ready to jump out the window so long as it meant he would be far away from Tsunade and Kana.

"Shh!" There was a sudden no-so-quiet hush that fell outside the door. "Naruto!" Kakashi recognized the female voice immediately and was slightly shocked. Sakura wasn't the type to eavesdrop; not on something that she knew wasn't her business. And certainly not something Naruto was willing to eavesdrop on. Tsunade scoffed and pointed to Kana.

"I will get your reasoning out of you, even if it means we'll go at it. This is my village and I won't let any harm come to anyone here." Kana raised and eyebrow.

"I'm sure you won't." Tsunade turned her attention to the door, but the tension never went away.

"Naruto! Sakura!" She called. The door flew open and there stood Naruto and Sakura as if they had been casually walking by thought Sakura looked nervous.

"G-Good morning Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said a bit too enthusiastically. Naruto's attention was too quickly caught by the auburn-haired woman standing near his sensei. "Woah!" He exclaimed running over to her. Tsunade didn't even keep from doing so.

"Is this her Kakashi Sensei?" Without thinking, Naruto's hand flew to Kana's face and she quickly pushed his hand away from her, the broken chains around her wrists swinging as she did so.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. Naruto's grin dropped and his hand stood still in mid air as everyone looked at Kana. She was about to say something but shut her mouth before getting the words out. She pulled her hand away from Naruto as if she were infected and looked to the ground. "I… I'm sorry." She said. Naruto nodded. "I just- I don't want anyone touching me." Kakashi had thought it was just his imagination, but when they were in Kana's hospital room it had seemed that with each step he took towards her she would shy away. Each time she would move further and further away, the behavior she'd displayed with Naruto confirmed Kakashi's suspicions.

Kana was afraid of touch.

Sure, it could've been from anything; killing her parents, bad childhood experiences, bad relationship experiences even, but to Kakashi it seemed unlikely she'd so suddenly gained this phobia. It was something that had happened over time. Especially when Kana carried herself in such a dignified manner, lashing out so suddenly wasn't befitting of a Princess.

"No worries." Naruto said. "Guess that was kind of my fault." He smiled at her and she nodded, her usual blank expression planting itself on her face once more as her hands settled. Sakura watched her closely and noticed how she ran her thumb along her knuckles in an almost comforting manner. Just looking at her Kana didn't have the hardened appearance of an infamous criminal. She had soft features and flawless, light honey skin. A perfect figure accompanied her (her bottom rounder than any other, filling her out even more) and her curly, auburn hair was waist-length. It was only in her face that she looked disturbed; blank, expressionless, green eyes, a permanent frown, unraised eyebrows. A lady as young as her shouldn't have looked so… empty.

"So, where do I go from here?" Kana asked her peers.

"Wherever Kakashi thinks fit to take you." Tsunade said. "The only thing I insist on is that you keep her in chains for the first week of training until after the others have gone home. Then she can continue on with her sessions." Kana rolled her eyes and Kakashi nodded.

"Will do." He replied. Kana sighed.

_'Someone kill me already.'_ She thought.


	3. (Connected) Fates

_Secret Anthem_

_Chapter Two: (Connected) Fates_

_Warning: Some content may not be suitable for young readers._

* * *

 

* * *

Watching Team 7 train wasn't how Kana wanted to spend her second day in the Hidden Leaf, but like most things, she was forced to do so. And chained to a standing log nonetheless. Kana's eyes roamed all over the training field as Naruto and Sakura chased after their sensei. Kana thought is was pointless; that they were simply playing a game of cat and mouse. In her clan harsh training tactics were utilized, if you were chasing your trainer you had three minutes to flag them down and capture them. You didn't stop fighting an opponent until they were dead or unconscious.

Kana quickly learned the Hidden Leaf's training system was nothing like the Tsukino clan's.

After training was done Naruto and Sakura were sweaty and smelly yet they still made their way over to Kana who turned her nose away in disgust.

"Have fun today?" Naruto asked Kana in a sarcastic tone. Kana cut her eyes at him and scoffed.

"I'm not the one looking sweaty and defeated." She pointed out.

"Naruto, leave her alone." Sakura scolded her teammate. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I know, I know. I was just kidding around with her!" He exclaimed. Kana's eyes widened only momentarily as some memory deep down in her brain sparked, but it faded away before she could get a firm grasp on it. Still, there was something so… gentle in the way Naruto smiled. It seemed to light up even Kana.

It wasn't long before Naruto and Sakura were finally gone leaving Kakashi and Kana alone. Being there with him in only each other's company made Kana a bit uncomfortable, but Kakashi must have noticed and assured her that he wasn't going to do anything crude. He carefully took off the chains that bound her hands together and Kana rubbed her wrists were they were raw from moving in her cuffs so much.

"Christ…" She hissed quietly.

"Do you need some medical assistance?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Kana replied quickly. "The way I was raised getting help from a medical ninja is a sign of weakness. That's why there weren't many in my clan." Kakashi nodded and plopped down on a stump near Kana.

"The Tsukino clan…" He said searching for words. "One of the harshest and strictest clans in the Shinobi World. And if you hate them so much, then will you please tell me why you continue to carry on with their traditions?" Kana looked Kakashi in the eyes.

"What would I be if I didn't?" Kakashi seemingly didn't have an answer. "If I were to leave behind the few things that make me who I am, then what would I be? Just another criminal, and that's  _not_  what I am. I am- was an honored member of the Tsukino clan and I  _do_  plan on reclaiming that title someday." Kana's words were fierce and Kakashi could see just how strong her resolve was. Her normally emotionless eyes had a certain spark in them now; at least she had  _some_  ounce of determination left in her. "But, I would like to make sure that's the only clan left in the Shinobi World." And there was the catch that made her nothing more than what everyone thought of her. Just another  _S-Rank_  criminal; one with a dangerous mind, one closely associated with the Akatsuki.

"If you don't want people to think of you as just another criminal then you need to straighten up. Get a better goal in mind." Kakashi advised, standing. "But I'm not here to be your life coach and hold your hand through the hardships in life." Kana nodded.

"As if I didn't know that." She said. "All of you just seemed so damn interested in my life I figured I might as well tell you." She looked around at the flat land and shook her head. "This won't do. I need some higher ground and some… beams or something I can swing from." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I remember. Your clan's special way of fighting. Each member was trained by either a member of the Hyuga clan or the Uchiha clan to adjust your eyes to ultra speeds and chakra points without any eye techniques. You all specialize in speed and pressure points. If I'm correct, then two hits  _can_  be fatal." Kana nodded.

"Yes, you are correct. Would you like me to demonstrate?" Kakashi readied himself and Kana cracked her neck.

"I would prefer to still be alive after this training session." Kakashi said.

"Then I would suggest you not get hit too many times. Where's my blade?" Kakashi looked to the side, picked up Kana's katana and threw it to her. It was an expensive weapon; a gold hilt and black blade, able to resist lightning to some degree. Kana was going to be a formidable opponent with her sword. Instead of drawing it she simply put it at her side. She wasted no time in charging Kakashi without warning.

 _'Three minutes.'_  Kana reminded herself. She slung her arm out, her sheathed katana hitting Kakashi arm with tremendous force. He tried to regain his balance but Kana was already pushing the tips of her fingers into the crease of his arm and all feeling was lost. Kakashi quickly moved out of the way before she could get another attack in. He hid in a tree for a few seconds trying to think of a plan, but Kana knew exactly where he was. Kana's hand flashed in a series of hand signs.

"Water Style: Acid Rain." And then there was her clan's perfection of water jutsu. As the rain began to fall Kakashi knew he wasn't safe. Each raindrop burned a hole into whatever it touched, one stinging Kakashi's limp arm. He jumped down from the tree he was nestled in only to feel a jab in his shoulder. Kakashi grunted as his other arm lost it's feeling. He tried to kick out but his ankle took a swift jab and then his calf. Kakashi fell on his one leg left and Kana stood over him, her eyes boring into his skull. "Tch." She scoffed. "That was barely a training session." Kakashi laid on the ground huffing, out of breath and trying to adjust to the loss of feeling in three out of four limbs.

He hated to admit it, but Kana was right. He hadn't even been able to put up a decent fight against her.

' _Just like her parents.'_  Kakashi thought. He remembered very clearly the image of Kana's parents; Yumi and Dai Tsukino. Dai had been the head of the Tsukino clan for years before they'd come into the light of day, and the reasoning behind that wasn't as spectacular as people had hoped coming from the Land of Water. Being that they'd already been through a "purge" of clans with Kekkei Genkai, finding out there had been another particular clan like this hiding in the shadows wasn't comforting to the people of the Land of Water, but Dai quickly earned their trust with his leadership and people skills. Yumi, Dai's wife and Kana's mother, had been a member of a small time clan from the Land of Wind. Regardless she'd possessed amazing endurance, the hardships she'd been forced to undergo had no visible effect on her whatsoever.

Kana demonstrated nothing her parents had.

She was ill-willed with a snotty attitude. She came off as distant and she was relentlessly stubborn; nothing got to her and Kakashi knew that after only a day and a half of being around her. If you told her to do something it was either "no" or she would do the exact opposite. She pushed away even  _Naruto_ \- Naruto for God's Sake! It was always thought to be impossible, but with her it was certainly workable.

Kakashi watched as Kana walked over to one of the wooden logs placed in the ground and put her hair up in a messy bun. Kakashi's eyes could barely follow her movements as she began a relentless assault on the wood with her fists and legs. Her muscles flexed with each violent act, but that wasn't the thing that tripped Kakashi up. The look in her eyes was… deadly. There was nothing but a burning hate and desire- two things that should never be mixed together. It was the first time Kakashi had seen her truly look as if she were alive.

He watched her continue her personal training for hours on end. The sky had finally began to pull in it's usual dark blue covering by the time Kakashi regained full feeling in his arms and leg. When he did he stood and seen that Kana's breathing was rapid and out of control. Each breath she took was raspy and determined to make it through the night. The unmistakable dark red blots of what could only be blood began to fall as Kana pounded her knuckles into the wood in front of her, each time coming away redder and redder.

"Kana?" Kakashi said. She didn't even looked his way. Her breath didn't hitch and she didn't stop, instead she went in harder. "Kana." He said once more. She just wasn't giving up. Kakashi wondered what she was thinking about to make her so spacey and unaware of the surrounding Earth. "Kana!" Thrice Kakashi had called the young woman's name and she  _still_  didn't turn around. It was only when he grabbed her arm before her fist could reach the log that she noticed anything was wrong. Kana jerked her arm away from Kakashi's grasp and backed up.

"Don't touch me." She spat at him. "No one can touch me…" Kakashi pointed to her hand.

"You're bleeding like a cow." He told her. Kana examined her hand and simply shrugged it off.

"I'll be okay  _mom._ " She made her way back to the log and raised her fist. Kakashi filled with an unexplainable anger.

"Stop!" He roared. Kana's eyes widened as she looked back at the usually level-headed man. Kana's small hands dropped to her sides as she stared at Kakashi; the two began a heated contest.

"I don't need you to care." Kana said, breaking the silence. "I know you're supposed to be watching over me and all, but that doesn't mean I need you to suddenly become my dad who hasn't been here for me for years and wasn't there for me when he was alive either."

"You were  _breaking_  your knuckles." Kakashi took on a shocked tone as Kana flexed her hand, showing how "okay" she was, still she didn't once wince at what had to be unbearable pain.

"This is how I was raised, Kakashi. Show no pain, feel no pain. It's a simple rule of life, pain is learned, not natural." Kakashi shook his head and barked out a humorless laugh.

"You are… unlike  _anyone_  from the Leaf." He said plopping down on a stump behind himself.

"And that's why I'm  _not_  from the Leaf." Kakashi gave her a "look".

"...What made you this way?" He asked. Kana's lips parted in surprise and she shrugged sitting down on the ground beneath her. She looked up at the sky and frowned.

"The overwhelming need to impress my family so that I could get something from them. I don't know what thought- maybe I wanted attention, or I wanted them to love me like I loved them, or maybe I wanted to find a reason to hate them as much as they hated me, I don't know. All I know is that it made me the way I am now and honestly, I'm fine with that."

"What was your life like for you to become so… jaded?" Kakashi was almost sure Kana would shut him down right then and there; tell him it was none of his business and continue on training.

But instead she sighed.

"It's a long story." She replied.

"I have time."

* * *

_Eight Years Ago_

"Kanade," Kana's mother's voice was soft and gentle as a flower petal, but Kana knew it was only because she needed or wanted something of her daughter. "Your father and I have something important to tell you." Yumi Tsukino's long, auburn hair was neatly tucked away in a perfect ballet bun. There was no hair sticking out or popping up- and then there were her soft facial features and high cheekbones. Kana hated looking like her mother.

"You remember Itachi Uchiha, right? And you're aware that he's to become the next head of the Uchiha clan?" Dai's voice was deep and had an underlying tone of commanding authority alerting Kana that it wasn't actually a question. She was to say yes so that they could move this conversation along.

"Yes, father." She replied respectfully. She could feel her older sister tensing next to her and her younger brother gurgling as he played innocently with his straw-woven doll.

"Well, the other week when I was on my trip to the Hidden Leaf I got in contact with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and we began talking. They invited me over and I met both of their sons, exceptional children, the both of them, but the younger of the two is a bit too soft yet." Kana knew where this was going. Itachi Uchiha, shining star of the Uchiha clan and Kana herself being the star of the Tsukino clan… there could only be one reason her father was bragging about Itachi to her. "But Fugaku, Mikoto, your mother and I have come to the conclusion that Itachi will be a perfect match for you." Beside her, Nami stood fast as lightning and slammed her hands down on the table.

"Why is  _she_  getting to marry Itachi?" The older girl shrieked. "Father, mother, you promised me that  _I_  would marry Itachi-  _promised me!_ " Kana admitted to herself how glad she was Nami was throwing a fit so that she could have a chance of getting out of the arranged marriage. She just wasn't comfortable turning over her life to a stranger.

"Namiko Tsukino, you are to  _never_  raise your voice to an adult!" Yumi's voice boomed over her eldest daughters.

"I don't care!" Nami screamed back. Yumi stood quickly, almost knocking over the table separating them and there was a loud crack of skin against skin. Kana didn't close her eyes in fear her mother would backhand her next. LIfe was crazy behind closed doors.

"You do not run this house! You do not run this clan, your father does and your sister will next! Get the hell over it Namiko. The world doesn't bend to your will and God help us if it did!" Yumi sat down, regained her composure, and sighed. "Now, go to your room and shut the door. I think we're down with you for now." Nami gave her sister one last menacing look (which confused Kana since she wasn't the one who'd just slapped the taste out of Nami), bowed and stormed off, her kimono sloppily dragging behind her. Dai shook his head in disbelief.

"This is why you have to be the one to marry Itachi. If  _she_  were the one to do it… God only knows what kind of loose-screwed children those two could bring upon the Earth." Kana nodded and looked over to her little brother who had only a lone tear running down his cheek. Kana hated to do it, but it had to be done so that their parents wouldn't interfere. Kana slapped the poor child's hand and glared at him.

"Stop crying. It's unbecoming of a boy." Her words were harsh, but they immediately cut off Masaru's sniveling. Their mother and father stared at them with cold eyes, but this time there was a glint of proud hindrance in Dai's.

"Do you see? This is how things must be handled in the world. Weakness cannot be shown and the Uchiha clan recognizes that. Should we put your twin sister with Itachi then the Uchiha clan would see the weakest link in the Tsukino clan; the ones who are forgiving, Namiko will never have control over her emotions. You on the other hand…" Kana bowed her head.

"I accept my fate."

' _Why can't I choose for myself?'_

"I am ready to marry and bear the children who will bring honor to our name."

' _I don't know what I'm saying.'_

"I know this can only be done by me,"

' _Why can't I bear the emotions Nami does? Aren't we twins?'_

"And I acknowledge the fact that I will be the next head of the clan."

' _I don't know who I am.'_

But isn't that what they want? I think so.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off the young woman in front of him. He was expecting a story more like "My parents made me mad and so I left all emotions behind." Instead he'd gotten an in depth memory of just how lifeless her home had been.

"I still loved them though." She said catching Kakashi's attention. "I  _never_  stopped loving them, and I still don't. My one wish right now would be to be able to go see their graves. My baby brothers were the sweetest souls you'd ever meet." Kana's eyes softened and the smallest of smiles appeared on her face. "And Itachi… I know of his current status, but all those years ago, he was so kind. So kind and gentle and he never pressed me for anything; I didn't think I could truly love someone my mother and father picked out for me, but I loved Itachi to death and I still do."

Kakashi didn't remember Itachi as being the kindest person in the world, but he certainly wasn't menacing. Kana stood suddenly and brushed her pants off.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked her.

"Somewhere. I don't know where yet, but somewhere. I'll be home later." Kakashi shook his head.

"Kana, I don't know if I can-"

"Please?" The word was so unlike her and so pleading Kakashi couldn't help but allow her to go, and her watched her disappear into the forest until her figure was completely gone. Her, engaged to Itachi Uchiha, and both of them had ended up with the same fate accused of almost the same thing. Kakashi scoffed. How strange was that? But the difference was only one of them was an actual criminal, the other was just lost and broken, wanting to go back to a home that didn't accept her and in denial of that fact. It was so unpredictable that someone like Kana could actually love, and let alone love someone like Itachi. But it was true love- so true that they'd subconsciously taken the same fate as each other.


	4. Odds & Ends

_Secret Anthem_

Chapter Three: Odds & Ends

_Warning: Some content may not be suitable for young readers._

* * *

When Kakashi woke he was shocked to see the slumbering figure of a woman on his floor. As he got up he realised it was only Kana and was even more shocked to know she'd actually come home instead of sneaking out of the village. She was peacefully asleep, her hands under her head and her hair splayed around her like an auburn halo. Her lips were slightly parted and she'd somehow managed to get a change of clothes that Kakashi soon found to be his own. He didn't really mind, he was just glad to see she was back home and safe.

Her hands had been wrapped, but there was still some blood staining the bandages from what Kakashi could actually see. Her katana had been carefully placed against the dresser and her dirty clothes were neatly folded on the floor. Kakashi smiled at the sight, she just didn't seem like she'd be a cute sleeper. Seeing her calm was almost like a reward. The sun shone down on her hair turning strands of it gold.

Kakashi stepped over her, careful not to wake her, and traveled into the kitchen. It didn't take him long to make breakfast, miso soup with broiled fish, nori, tamagoyaki, natto and steamed rice. It was a big breakfast, but Kana deserved it. Kakashi knew how hard adjusting to new circumstances in a new place could be. He had already started eating his breakfast by the time Kana woke up and came out of their room. Her hair was now messy and licks of it were sticking up and her eyes were tired and still emotionless. She yawned, raising her arms and the oversized shirt she was wearing, and then blinked at the breakfast displayed on the table.

Kana pointed to the food questioningly.

"Is that… for me?" She inquired. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know what you like, so I just made what most people eat for breakfast." Kana looked slightly confused as she sat down slowly at the table and picked up her chopsticks to begin eating.

"And there's nothing wrong with it?" She asked causing Kakashi to laugh.

"No, if I wanted you dead I wouldn't poison your food." Kana's face dropped.

"I meant… you're sure it isn't undercooked." The two sat in an awkward silence for moments before Kakashi cleared his throat and Kana began to finally eat. She nodded. "This is good."

"Thank you." Kakashi replied, standing. He had to get ready, Naruto and Sakura would be down on the training field any time now and he wouldn't be there. "I'm going to go get ready for training today. I think I can trust you to meet me down there."

"What about Tsunade's binding rules?" Kana asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"You can keep a secret, right?" Kana nodded and Kakashi headed into his room. He put on his usual clothes and when he went back into the kitchen to say his goodbyes Kana was standing at the sink washing off the bowls and plates Kakashi had left. "Are you washing the dishes?" He asked. Kana looked back and nodded.

"Well, you cooked breakfast for us and you didn't have to so I can do the dishes. It's not a big deal."

"If you say so…" Kakashi replied. "I'll see you soon." Kana waved.

* * *

When Kakashi got down on the field he could see Sakura and Naruto in close quarters which had to mean they were whispering about something. It was only when he was a few feet away did Sakura and Naruto scoot apart, but Kakashi had caught some of the conversation already.

"Is something wrong?" He asked his students. They shook their heads looking a bit uneasy.

"It's nothing we should be concerned about." Sakura said. "And we know that it should only be kept between you, Lady Tsunade, and her, but all the other ninja are uncomfortable with Kana being here." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"I can see where you're all coming from, but I talked with her last night after her training and believe me, she's not untrustworthy. So far it hasn't been proven that she killed her family and I personally don't think she did. She's too… hurt over it."

"Then why are there so many rumors about her being a murderer Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi shrugged. He truly didn't know the answer then.

"I'm not sure, but one thing I am sure of is that she's a good person. Deep down she has a kind heart, but at the moments she's lost and needs some guidance. That's why I'm asking you two, not as your teacher, but as a person, to please be thoughtful of her feelings. She feels bad about what happened and I know it weighs on her mind, and she may try and push you away, but she's trying to adjust." Sakura's eyes had softened from the time Kakashi had arrived on the field.

"So, she's really just like us then?" Naruto asked.

"With a few exceptions, yes." Kakashi replied. He turned to see Kana had almost reached the field and Sakura visibly tensed. "It's okay Sakura, I think she's fine to go without being bound up. I know it would make me feel like a dog." Speaking of dogs, Kana had her two ninken with her, both of them clearly healthier than they were when Kakashi had found them with their master. She looked somewhat happier now. The female ninken had beige fur with off white stripes going down it's back and sky blue eyes while her brother had black fur, no markings and red eyes. Both were ferocious enough, but Kakashi knew they were more like traveling companions for Kana.

When she reached the spot where Kakashi stood he noticed the drastic height difference. Kana couldn't have been more than five feet tall, the size of a middle or elementary schooler though she was older than both Sakura and Naruto. Her ninken were almost the same height as her.

Kakashi noted how Kana kept her distance from Naruto and Sakura and came closer to himself instead. She sat down on Hideo and crossed her legs awaiting instructions.

"Today I was thinking we could have a mock battle. Since we're all a team for now if we're forced into battle then I think that we should know each other's offensive and defensive strategies." Kana shook her head and folded her hands on her knees.

"No," She said. "I can tell this isn't going to work."

"And why not?" Kakashi asked. Kana pointed to Sakura and Naruto.

"I know you know how unsettled they are about me already, so having me battle them isn't going to do anything to help us. Besides, I don't battle alongside others. I can handle myself." Kana stood and walked over to the log she had been practicing on the previous night and put her hair up. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi stared after her. Her fist hit the log with enough force for a few splinters of wood to fly across the air and Naruto winced.

"Shouldn't she have something on her hands Kakashi Sensei?" Kakashi noticed for the first time that Kana had taken her bandages off her hands, revealing the cut and bruised knuckles. Kakashi shook his head at Naruto's question.

"The Tsukino clan doesn't believe in little things like that Naruto." Sakura explained. "They take it as a sign of weakness. One of the main sayings in their clan is that pain is learned, not natural. Poor girl…" Inori and Hideo sat on the ground with their paws beneath them.

"Everyone tries to convince her that she doesn't always have to be strong, but she doesn't believe them. She thinks that her family's deaths were her fault and so she's always trying to become stronger and stronger, even if it kills her. If you ask us…" Inori trailed off. "We think she's just trying to make a new goal for herself in this life. Kana's scared even though she won't admit it and she refuses the idea of making friends when in actuality… that's all she needs." The ninken shook her head.

"Naruto, Sakura, you two begin training. I need to talk with Hideo and Inori alone." Naruto and Sakura headed off to the field after trying to convince their sensei they could handle what he had to say too. "You two know the plan for Kana, right?" Inori shook her head.

"No, we haven't been informed." Kakashi sighed.

"Lady Tsunade has alerted the Tsukino clan and the Mizukage. There will be a trial held here in the Leaf in a few days and I believe a few trusted members of the Tsukino clan are being called in to recount their stories of that night and the next morning when the bodies were found." Hideo growled.

"And how come Kana hasn't been informed of this?" He snarled.

"Because the Hokage didn't want any information getting out too soon. Anyone could make preparations to make sure that the trial didn't happen."

"Like who?" Inori asked catching Kakashi's words. His breath hitched as he didn't want to answer her question so she asked again. " _Who_?"

"The Akatsuki." Kakashi sighed. "We're not sure if they want her or not, but being that she has some serious history with Itachi, her clan is possibly the strongest in the Land of Water and dwindling, and she was the heiress, assuming the Akatsuki wants her isn't farfetched." Inori lowered her head.

"Hideo and I need to be at the trial." She said and Kakashi nodded.

"Then I'll tell you when it will be. From what I know the Mizukage is on her way, but it takes a bit to get here from the Land of Water."

"Fine then, we won't speak a word to Kana about it, but it something goes wrong at this trial…" Kakashi understood the overwhelming fear that something could go wrong, especially since Kana was their loved one, but he could never guarantee everything would go in their favor. Still, he went on with training as planned.

* * *

By the time Kakashi was done training with Sakura and Naruto, Kana had sat back down with her ninken and was sipping on water as sweat dripped down her face. The shirt she was wearing (which was also Kakashi's) was stained with sweat and some blood making Kakashi shake his head. As he got some water he seen Sakura and Naruto standing by Kana.

"H-Hey?" Sakura said. Kana looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Tonight there are some of us going out to eat and Naruto and I… we were wondering if maybe you would like to go? It'll be on us." Kakashi was shocked to hear the words coming from Sakura's mouth. She was actually inviting Kana to go out to eat with them and the other ninja? Maybe it was so celebrate Gaara coming back safe, though he wasn't in the Leaf Village anymore. But Kana shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer," She said standing. "But I have to pass. I'm tired and I don't think my ninken would approve." Kana looked at Inori and Hideo causing them to growl.

"Oh, like hell we wouldn't!" Inori snapped."You know as well as we do that you need to go out and have some fun! You need to go out and make friends and…" Inori continued yelling at Kana for moments on end, sounding as if she were the young woman's mother. "And I can't  _believe_ you have the nerve to turn these innocent kids down Kanade Tsukino!" Kana flinched at the use of her full name.

"I'm just not up for it!" She shouted back.

"You're never up for anything and that's how it's always been." Hideo spoke up causing everything to go silent. Kana stared at him with dead eyes. "You always have that attitude about life, if you don't get close to anyone you won't get hurt and it's what makes you so  _predictable_." The dog got up and began sauntering away. "Personally, I don't see what could be so bad about making friends after being alone for so long, but it's all up to you." Hideo didn't speak much, but when he did he spoke words of wisdom.

"If you  _do_  end up wanting to go, it's formal wear at Ichiraku Ramen in the back room." Naruto said, interrupting the silence. Kana nodded and began to walk off.

"Thanks." She replied taking her leave. The day was slowly turning to night and so Kakashi ended the training session.

"You're going aren't you Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded.

"As usual, of course I'll be there. Tell the other jōnin not to get too drunk before I get there." Naruto and Sakura laughed before nodding and leaving to go get ready for the night. Kakashi went back home and walked in to see a partially clothed Kana laying on the couch with her feet hanging off the arm. Her hair touched the floor and nearly made a pile where it sat and one of her arms who thrown above her head while the other was laid across her stomach. She had her ankles crossed and her small feet had been cleaned though she wore no pants or underwear, only Kakashi's shirt. He looked away from her not wanting to seem like a pervert.

"Are you going tonight?" She inquired.

"Does it matter?" Kakashi asked and Kana shrugged.

"Just wondering."

"Then, yes, I am going. You should too."

"I think she should put some clothes on." Inori griped.

"Would you shut up?" Kana snapped at her ninken. "I'm mad at you and Hideo."

"Why? Because we want the best for you? Smart." Kana shook her head an growled in anger, getting off the couch and storming out of the room. Her bottom bounced the whole way and Kakashi couldn't help but think of how she carried it around on her back all the time. "Ugh, that girl." Inori said.

"If it makes you feel better I didn't see anything but butt." Kakashi said and Inori ad Hideo laughed.

"I just don't see why she won't open up some."

"Well, she doesn't know what's going to happen. I think she's scared of getting hurt again. She knows we're locked in a battle with the Akatsuki and I think she doesn't want to be faced with the task of having to kill Itachi."

"That's a good point." Kakashi got dressed quickly and listened to Kana as she hummed in the bathroom. The door was shut so he had no idea what she was doing, but she seemed at peace. He left some money on the table just in case Kana decided to go and grab something to eat and then left the house wishing the young lady would've came with him. It was never bad to have a hot date.

* * *

Kana sat in the bathroom thinking of what she was doing. What she was doing with her life, what she was doing crying in the bathroom of a jōnin's home, what she was doing humming while she cried. Why was she out and about, eating with people who were obviously trying to make her feel more comfortable in her unfortunate situation? Why did she push everyone away? Everyone that mattered?

' _This is weakness.'_  She thought.  _'Not the fact that I'm showing these emotions, but the fact that I can't let go of the past. I can't look to my future, I can't get off that high-horse I used to sit on.'_  Kana put her head in her hands and rocked back and forth calmly thinking of what Nami used to tell her before the feud had began.

" _My most precious treasure, don't lose the one thing that makes you so different from everyone here. Don't lose the kindness in your heart, don't let it become your weakness, but instead your strength. It's hard for people hidden away in the darkness to fight against the light, Kande."_ So where had the kindness gone?

' _I locked it away.'_  Kana knew where it had gone. It had disappeared when Itachi had disappeared; not all at once, but slowly and painfully. Even when she had another fiancee, one who loved her and admired her and told her she was the love of his life every single day, the kindness had still gone away. Pain and corrosion had taken it's place and now Kana was paying for it.

She let out a scream and kicked the hardest thing she could find in the bathroom.

' _Why does being strong hurt?'_  She asked herself.  _'I became strong so that I wouldn't hurt anymore, so why?!'_  All the pain of the years came flowing back to her. It had taken complete stranger three days to break Kana down and turning her into a screaming, shriveling, questioning ball of uncontrollable emotions.  _'No one can stand the solitude. No one can stand living in their mind, so why do I try?'_

"Kana?" The voice outside the bathroom door was soft and gentle, Kana immediately knew it was Inori.

"What?" She asked, sniffling. The word had come out harsher than she had intended it to.

"Hideo and I just wanted you to know that we may not agree with all the choices you make, but we still love you. We'll follow you no matter what you decide." Kana had made a decision. She had come to an agreement with herself. Kana opened the door to the bathroom and wiped her tears.

"Inori," She said cautiously. "I'm going out tonight, but I need some help with the clothes." And within seconds, Inori's eyes lit up brighter than Kana had seen in years.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time at Ichiraku's. There wasn't a single bit of hatred in the air and it was a nice break from the gloomy air that had recently taken up residence in the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi sat along with the other jōnin and together they spoke of how their students were doing.

"Hinata has improved  _so_  much." Kurenai stated. "I can't believe the stark difference in her skills from years ago and now."

"Same with Lee." Guy said enthusiastically. "I can't believe the boy has grown into such a representation of youth. He  _is_  youth at it's finest!" Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at his old rival.

"So, what about you Kakashi? How's it going with Naruto and Sakura? And the new girl?" Kakashi smiled.

"Great actually, Naruto and Sakura managed to finally get the bells. At first I had thought one of them had learned a genjutsu technique, they just worked together so well it was unbelieveable." Kakashi's tone darkened as the room filled with more and more laughter and conversation. "As for Kana… well, she's having a bit of a… rough start." The silver-haired man shook his head. "But I'm still strong in my convictions that she's not a criminal. She wants her old life back too much, I mean the girl still carries on her family's legacy all because she misses them. She's just in denial." The other jōnin at the table smiled.

"You seem very interested in her, Kakashi." Asuma said. "Well, we support you, from what we've heard going around with the students she's not too friendly, but she's not juvenile either." Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"She's really not. I actually let her loose last night and told her to come back home when she was done. For the longest time I laid in bed wondering if she would actually come back or not, but when I woke up she was there on the floor in my clothes." Kurenai let out a small laugh and Sensei's turned their attention to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just… she seems to be comfortable with you Kakashi. She's already stealing your clothes?" They laughed.

"Well, I don't mind it…" Kakashi began thinking. He really didn't mind it, maybe it was because she didn't actually have other clothes, but he didn't care if she took his clothes or how many she took.

"So," Guy began. "What's she look like. There's a lot of descriptions floating around." Kakashi laughed and sat back some.

"Hmm, let's see… she's  _not_  ugly, I  _can_  say that-" The door opened and the room went silent as someone walked in. Kakashi turned to see the most  _unexpected_  person ever to walk in. Kana stood there trying to pull down her short, red cheongsam. It was striking with it's gold and made her hair stand out so much more and against her eyes it made them sparkle. Kakashi noticed the dusty pink that had spread across her cheeks as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that had escaped from it's neat bun.

"S-Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find anything to wear." She spoke quietly. She almost reminded Kakashi of Hinata when she was around Naruto. At first no one said anything until Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Kana! We saved you a seat just in case you decided to show up." The young woman's eyes widened as everyone smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Kana went to her seat and the room began buzzing with conversation once again and Kakashi turned back to his long-time friends.

"You said she wasn't ugly, but saying she's gorgeous would've been an understatement Kakashi." Kurenai said.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting that to walk in. Ino had a much different opinion of what she looked like." Asuma agreed.

"Youth… she's one of the purest images of youth I've seen in a long time." Guy was mortified to find someone more youthful than Rock Lee (and so was Rock Lee considering the fact that he looked defeated the rest of the night). At some point Kana had been invited over to the jōnin's table to sit. She looked a bit uncomfortable in the presence of her peers, but she still sat down.

"So, since this is supposed to be a fun night we won't ask you any questions that are  _too_  pressing, but you have to tell us how old you are." Kurenai said. "I would love to know your secret." Kana gave a small smile that let Kakashi know she was trying just as the other ninja were trying.

"I just turned 18 about a month ago." She replied making Kurenai gasp.

"What?! You have the face of a 15 year old and the body of a woman! How did that happen?"

"Think of her mother." Asuma offered. "I can see Yumi written all over her." Kurenai's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yeah, she sure is her mother alright, right down to the eyes." Guy agreed.

"How do you feel about… all this?" Asuma asked motioning around the room.

"I…" Kana downcast her gaze. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I don't particularly feel about it, at the moment I'm still learning how to acknowledge my own emotions." Kakashi smiled at her and she smiled back. "But I'm trying!"

"And what made you make the sudden change? I heard you were giving all the students the cold shoulder." Asuma continued.

"I think… I think the fact that I have people in my life who don't give up even though they've been through an equal amount of strife as I have. They can relate to me and I've realized that not confronting the truth being one hundred percent you is true weakness. Shutting off the world if true weakness, and I'm suddenly appreciating the fact that I'm being held by the Hidden Leaf." All the jōnin smiled at Kana with relief written on their faces. It had to be the most she'd said since her arrival and it only made Kakashi more hopeful for her future.

"We're all glad that you're happy to be here." Kakashi said.

"We're not against you Kana, we're all convinced it wasn't you who committed the crime, so we all stand behind you as of now." Guy mentioned and Kana nodded.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm very grateful for your support, but once I'm proven innocent I  _will_  go back to my clan and take my rightful spot as head. At the moment my rival is holding it down for me." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Rival? I haven't heard about this rival yet." Kana laughed, a sweet sound that escaped her lips and filled the room only brightening the aura further.

"I try not to spend my time talking about her, but her name is Ai Fujimoto. If I were to ever consider anyone my equal from the clan then it would have to be her."

"So what exactly fueled this flame?" Asuma asked.

"Well, one day I was sitting with my fiancee eating some food and someone had asked me to inspect their kunai for poison. When i confirmed it was okay my fiancee and I sat back down and when we began eating again I couldn't stop sneezing. I finally found out that the clan terror had put sneezing powder in my dish. I was so embarrassed, I begged Itachi not to tell anyone." The jōnin's faces dropped.

"Itachi?" They all said in unison, excluding Kakashi.

"As in Itachi Uchiha?" Kurenai asked in disbelief and Kana nodded.

"Yes, Itachi was my first fiancee. My mother and father had arranged the marriage on account of our clan never having married into the Uchiha clan. Itachi was the next head so my parents thought it a perfect setup." The jōnin at the table had their mouths open, gaping at Kana.

"My God…" Kurenai said. "Team 7 had a run in with a clone Itachi had created not long ago when they were on their mission to save the Kazekage." Kana's smile dropped.

"Is that so?" She asked, glaring at Kakashi. "I've wanted to see my ex-fiancee for a long time now. I was thinking that after all this is over I would go seek his presence. Maybe it could benefit me."

"Well, you may want to hope you get to him before Sasuke does." Kakashi said and Kana laughed.

"Sasuke…" Her voice was nostalgic. "The last time I seen Sasuke he was still riding on his brother's back and training with him.I know he fled to the Leaf after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, so where is he now?"

"He left a few years ago to snuff out Itachi and kill him." Kakashi replied.

"I won't let him." Kana said quickly. "No matter what, I won't let him. I won't even let him lay a finger on Itachi." There was a deathly air surrounding Kana as she spoke. Her eyes were filled with an unspoken sadness and anger that Kakashi knew could only be put to rest by seeing the one she loved again. The jōnin all gave each other a collective look that meant 'This could mean trouble' and then back to their students. Each young ninja seemed to have a sleepy look in their eyes and soon they began to say their goodbyes. Kurenai left first, and then Guy, and then Asuma and then the only two people left in the room were Kakashi and Kana.

The young woman was looking at the wall across from her with sullen eyes, returning back to their dead state. Kakashi rested a hand cautiously on her leg and Kana immediately flinched away from it and turned her attention to Kakashi.

"Can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked and Kana nodded. "...Do you still love Itachi?" He knew the answer to the question already, he could see it in Kana's eyes, but he was interested to hear her reply. Kana tensed.

"I can't say that I don't, but I think the real reason I want to see him isn't because I miss him or because I still love him. I would be just fine with knowing he was going to be okay for the rest of our lives, but… I have this… pent up  _anger_  at him." It was the most emotion Kana had put behind any of her words. "I want him to know how mad I am at him and how much he hurt me. It's one thing to be accused of a crime, but another to be guilty of it." Kakashi nodded.

"I'm here if you ever want to rant." He said. Kana gave Kakashi a look of pure interest and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" And so the ranting began. The whole night Kana ranted about life in general. She raved about how much distaste she had for Tsunade and how much she missed the Mizukage who had helped her through many altercations involving her love life. She ranted to Kakashi even when they reached the home they now shared and into the early hours of the morning until finally Kana fell asleep on the floor. But something was different this time.

This time, Kana fell asleep right next to the bed instead of in the middle of the floor.


End file.
